Layla
One of the four Grand Spirits that guard Tower of Seasons, pact name Layla Kalona. She runs the Tower of Summer and is an expert in ancient relics and "historical reenactment." Unlike the other grand spirits, she is passionate about teaching as she is enamored with girls while students and teachers are all female tower. Though she looks like a cute girl, she often acts like a creepy man, her catchphrase is "cute girls are the treasure of the world." The majority of her students and teachers have all annoyed by her to a degree. Skills Basic Stats Gaining Method * Event Summon Attribute of Title * Title name: The Extraordinary * Title Attribute: Increase crit rate of light type characters in the party by 20%. Resonance Story The Genius' Unique Interest Geniuses are born blessed with their intelligence, and Layla was born with exceptional wisdom and a unique ability to sense the power of ancient artifacts. Her genius made her stand out from others and become well-known by everyone. She accepted the invitation of the principal of the Tower of Seasons, continuing her research in the academy. But she actually had another motive: to create her own harem of beautiful girls in this spirit academy. No Boys Allowed in the Tower of Summer As the Grand Summer Spirit, all the students and teachers around Layla are girls. She can't be without the touch and scent of women, this atmosphere of being surrounded by beautiful girls gives her endless pleasure and satisfaction. But there was one boy who came to see Layla because of her great reputation. In order to become her student, he endured all sorts of trickery. Layla eventually gave him a choice: Become a girl and enter the Tower of Summer or stay a boy and not be allowed in. Although Layla was really warm, welcoming and friendly to her students, everyone knew the strange thing about the Tower of Summer: All the students and teachers in the Tower of Summer were female. Everyone already seemed to know and accept that Layla didn't accept male students, and eventually no males would bother asking anymore. But one year, a male student talented in researching history and artifacts arrived at the Tower of Seasons. He may have been really young, but he had an outstanding record and was brimming with talent; none of the regular teachers had anything else left to teach him. He came to Layla after learning about her great reputation in order to continue his studies. But on this particular day, he had already been snubbed three times. "Stop bothering me, I already said that the Tower of Summer doesn't accept male students." "But isn't it the responsibility of a teacher to teach students?" "I teach students because they feel nice in my hands, I love the feeling I get from rubbing their skin. What can you bring me? Even if you blush and hum gently, it isn't cute in the slightest." Layla was just as the rumors described: she was only interested in girls; and had a very strange personality. It seemed as though she had never understood what responsibility meant, everything she'd done up to now was because she enjoyed it. But the boy didn't give up, he told Layla that he'll come back everyday until she accepted him. Layla didn't think that he was serious and decided to toy with him until he gave up. She used him to test her new explosion magic, and then used her newest mannequin on him to frighten him. When this didn't work, she locked him in the corridor before filling it with foul-smelling gas. But after playing tricks on him for a whole two months, this boy still hadn't even wavered. Layla could feel the boy's sincerity, so one day she allowed him to enter her lab. "This medicine will turn you into a big-chested girl. If you have the gut to take it, I can accept you as my student." Layla's face revealed a cheeky smile, she didn't think that anyone would be able to endure for this long. But after hesitating for a long time, this boy picked up the medicine bottle and downed it all in one. As soon as he finished, he blacked out. When he woke back up he had already been returned to the bed in his dorm room. He sat up alarmed and felt his chest only to realize that it was still completely flat. He hadn't turned into a girl. But just at this time, one of Layla's mannequins appeared by his bedside and gave him a letter. The letter said that what he had drank was not in fact a gender-altering medicine and was actually just sleeping medicine. "I already said that the Tower of Summer doesn't accept boys, there's no point in continuing to waste your time." The boy felt a chill after reading the last sentence, but underneath it there was a line of tiny writing that read: "But as you're not allowed to enter the Tower of Summer, I can get my mannequin to teach you. This way you won't have to come and disturb me anymore will you? My time with these girls is extremely precious." Category:Characters